


To The Dreamers

by AllyDog57



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Book 3.5: A Court of Frost and Starlight, Dreamers, Hope, Starfall, The Court of Dreams (ACoTaR), poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyDog57/pseuds/AllyDog57
Summary: They have gone through dark times and have suffered so much, but they still have the courage to look up at the stars and dream.
Relationships: The Court of Dreams - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	To The Dreamers

**Author's Note:**

> I am in a Sarah J. Maas mood today, and so this is, like, the second poem I have written in a morning. And currently working on a third and a fourth.  
> Inspired by The Ones Who Dream by Victoria Carbol, who wrote a whole slew of TOG and ACOTAR themed songs, almost a whole album. This one is my favorite. I recommend you listen to some of them.

To the dreamers,

To those who wish for a better world.

To those who look up at the stars and wish,

To those whose dreams are answered.

As the stars fall across the sky,

Streaking above the city of lights,

Above a city of dreams,

Its people look up and wish.

They wish for happiness and joy,

They wish for prosperity and wealth.

They wish for protection and safety,

They wish for peace and tranquillity.

So to the dreamers,

To the ones who wish and hope,

For freedom, for a better world,

To the ones who dare to dream.

To the High Lord who sacrificed all for his city,

To the High Lady who did all she could for those she held dear.

To the spymaster who walked through hell for his court,

To the general who almost died for their freedom.

To the monster ready to say goodbye to the land and all she knew,

To the cousin who fought hard for what she believed in.

To the sister who broke barriers to cry out for one’s safety, 

And to the other sister who walked away with blood on her hands to save all.

This is for the dreamers,

For the ones who take action,

Who strive to make the world a better place.

To the stars who listen,

And to the dreams that are answered.


End file.
